Hit and Run
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: (Re-UpLoad) "Mal había sido la hija de la autoproclamada líder de la ciudad, la villana más temida en todo el país, y estaba lista para seguir sus pasos por su propia diversión. Evíe había sido solo una chica con mala suerte que había aprendido a sobrevivir en aquel ambiente caótico y, en algún punto, había terminado por tomarle el gusto." .:: AU Malvie ::.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de Descendientes o de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de disney uwur pero me gusta usarla para divertirme un poco, igiual que la canción a la que hace referencia el titulo tampoco me pertenece uwor

 **Nota: Fic Re-subido uwur**

 _Segundo fic para volver a subir y eso uwur en este caso, porque honestamente este es uno de mis favoritos personalmente o/o quien diría que acabaría ppr encariñarme tanto con un trabajo de una saga que ni siquiera termina de gustarme 7w7 (vamos, volvera a Bella una esposa trofeo estilo años '50? a quien se le ocurrio que era una buena idea?!) ...y bueno, tampoco tenía tanto que arreglarle ya que fue uno de mis trabajos más recientes, creo que había quedado bastante decente aunque lo diga yo misma xD_

 _En fin, este fic transcurre en un AU 'normal' inspirado por la canción Hit and Run de LOLO, así que se recomienda escucharla al leerlo, o escucharla en general, es una gran canción 7w7 yyy creo que puedo decir/avisar que es un Malvie uwur después de todo, esas dos son mi OTP desde el principio~ ...oh si, y casi olvidaba mencionar que esto fue basado en un reto de 20 temas (que aun no termino por cierto, mejor me pongo a hacer eso xD) el tema elegido para usar aqui fue **"podria ser un buen libro"** uwur_

* * *

 **Hit & Run**

En su mayoría, aquella mañana de domingo había pasado excepcionalmente tranquila. Era el tipo de día que usualmente aprovecharía para leer el periódico al aire libre con una taza de café y un emparedado antes de pasar a su oficina para intentar adelantar algo de trabajo para el día siguiente. Ser el próximo presidente de una importante compañía —, aun si era solo a nivel local—, nunca sería fácil, mucho menos a la corta edad que él tenía.

Sin embargo, había que tomar en cuenta un elemento muy poco usual en aquella tarde.

— Sí que tienes unos ojos hermosos, ¿No lo crees así M?

Una ligera risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios, y de forma inconsciente buscó retroceder un poco, aunque el barandal de la terraza ya estaba firmemente presionado contra su espalda baja evitando que pudiera hacer mucho por alejarse.

Su mirada se movió una y otra vez entre las dos chicas que tenía frente a él; la más cercana era una sonriente peliazul que apoyaba cómodamente una de sus manos en su pecho —, y no podía dejar de notar que estaba peligrosamente cerca de deslizarla dentro de la camisa celeste que estaba usando, los primeros botones abiertos debido al calor del medio día —, con una mirada castaña que parecía dulce, casi inocente. La chica que le acompañaba un poco más allá irradiaba por el contrario un aire mucho más…salvaje. Con su cabello teñido de un brillante violeta y una expresión sería y peligrosa que no dudaba, sería perfectamente realzada por una afilada mirada si sus ojos no permanecieran ocultos tras unas gafas de sol.

— En efecto E, los tiene—. Fue la sencilla respuesta de la pelimorada, que cruzaba en ese momento el poco espacio que la separaba de ellos.

— ¿Qué… qué dijeron que están haciendo aquí…señoritas? —. Preguntó el muchacho con cierta torpeza, arrancando una minúscula sonrisa de la chica referida como 'M'.

— Oh, solo estamos de paso —. Respondió quitando importancia con un gesto de la mano, al tiempo que de un salto se sentaba en la barandilla que había a su lado.

Se dispuso a preguntar por más detalles, aunque la voz de la segunda chica se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

— Le dije a M que este lugar era demasiado hermoso como para pasarlo de largo, así que nos detuvimos a…disfrutar las vistas—. Explicó la de cabello azul, siguiendo con su lento pero seguro avance por su pecho.

Incómodo, el castaño se removió un poco en su lugar, intentando apartar la mano de la chica de la forma más cortés posible.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ben? —. Un momento después, eran los brazos de M los que le tenían sujeto, rodeando cómodamente desde atrás su cuello mientras la voz de la pelimorada hablaba con tono travieso cerca de su oído—. Creí que estábamos entre amigos, no deberías estar tan tímido.

— N-no estoy… —. El nombrado se aclaró la garganta, entre las ligeras y divertidas risillas de sus dos acompañantes —. Simplemente, creo que nos conocemos muy poco todavía para este tipo de cosas.

Al momento de escuchar sus palabras, la sonrisa que la peliazul había perdido —, intercambiándola por un encantador mohín caprichoso que acrecentaba su aspecto inocente—, reapareció de inmediato, y esta vez la chica se apresuró a tomar una de sus manos entre ambas suyas, atrayéndola hacia su rostro y pegándola a su mejilla.

— Entonces, ¿hay algo que te gustaría saber de nosotras? —Le preguntó con una dulce coquetería.

— Bueno… —. Ben escaneó su mente en busca de algo coherente por decir, cosa difícil cuando los finos dedos de M jugueteaban con un mechón de su cabello —. ¿De dónde vienen?

Al momento se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta, cuando notó como los ojos de la peliazul que tenía en frente buscaban el suelo con una repentina timidez.

— ¿Dije algo…?

— Para nada —. Se apresuró a decir M, bajando de un salto de la barandilla y jugando un momento con su cabello antes de seguir hablando —. Ben, ¿Te es familiar… 'La Isla de los Perdidos'? —. Preguntó después con una timidez similar a la de su amiga.

El nombre atraía varias cosas a la memoria del castaño, que asintió de forma inconsciente repasándolas. La 'Isla de los Perdidos' era el apodo que tenía una ciudad ubicada en una isla cercana a la costa sur, a varios pueblos de distancia. Se había ganado su nombre debido una fuerte y siempre creciente reputación como 'nido de víboras'. Se decía que todos los criminales del condado terminaban tarde o temprano en aquella ciudad, y que nada bueno podía salir de ella tampoco.

— Ustedes no parecen venir de ahí —. Comentó con honestidad, dedicando una sonrisa para intentar dar confianza a ambas chicas que le respondieron con timidez —. No creo que pudieran encajar en un lugar como ese.

— Bueno, es justamente por eso que lo dejamos —. Explicó 'E' con más ánimo —. Tuvimos mucha suerte de poder salir de ahí.

— Vamos hacia el este —. Continuó explicando la de cabello violeta, volviendo a bajar de la barandilla —. Ya sabes, para empezar de nuevo y todo eso.

— En ese caso, les deseo suerte con ello —. El castaño asintió entendiendo, dirigiendo su vista por un momento al descapotable negro que las esperaba aparcado en la carretera a pocos metros de la casa.

Su atención fue atraída de regreso a sus acompañantes cuando sintió como un par de manos se posaban sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia los lados notando a E apoyando so cabeza cómodamente en su hombro derecho, mientras del otro lado los brazos de M terminaban de cerrarse alrededor de su brazo.

— ¿Sabes? Nos detuvimos por un rato para disfrutar las vistas —- Volvió a mencionar la pelimorada, con un tono claramente travieso debajo de su aparentada dulzura.

— Eligieron un buen lugar, el verano saca lo mejor de esta región, y justamente alrededor de esta hora las cosas están muy tranquilas, la mayoría de la gente está en la iglesia o en la plaza del pueblo —. Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros que quitaba importancia —. Tendrán un par de horas de tranquilidad.

— Entonces… ¿Podemos esperar que nadie nos moleste en un rato? —. Curioseó la de ojos castaños.

En respuesta, el muchacho se limitó a asentir, aquella vez sin reaccionar de forma tan brusca cuando sintió una de las manos de la peliazul volviendo a posarse sobre su pecho, y limitándose a buscar de forma interrogante la mirada de la chica.

— Lo que pasa es que esperábamos que un caballero como tu…—-. Comenzó la chica con un coqueto parpadeo.

—…Quizás pudiera invitarnos algo de beber antes de que sigamos nuestro camino —. Completó la otra con una radiante sonrisa.

— Y quizás podrías mostrarnos tu linda casa, ponernos cómodas un rato, tu entiendes —. Continuó la peliazul, con un tono que dejaba bastante claras sus intenciones.

El castaño dudó un momento, aunque en el brillo tembloroso de sus ojos azules podía notarse hacía que opción se estaba inclinando su pensamiento.

— No tengas miedo, no mordemos —. Burló la de cabello morado, llevando una mano hacía los lentes de sol que había portado hasta entonces y quitándoselos finalmente, dejándole ver sus brillantes ojos de color verde musgo, con una mirada tan afilada y peligrosa, pero también sexy como él había creído que tendrían —. Confías en nosotras, ¿no es cierto?

Ben parpadeó un par de veces, como hipnotizado por los orbes de la chica, y finalmente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente, respondiendo con una sonrisa a las que sus dos acompañantes le dedicaron. Dejó que una de las manos de 'E' se cerrara finalmente en torno a la suya, y sacando la llave de la entrada del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones se dejó guiar hacia la puerta y la abrió, cediendo el paso a ambas chicas con un galante gesto de su mano antes de entrar también.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de 'M' refulgían con malicia, mientras miraba al muchacho profundamente dormido sobre la cama matrimonial. Aun con la resistencia que había demostrado al principio, todo había resultado exactamente como estaba planeado. Si había que ser honestos, los hombres resultaban demasiado fáciles de manipular. Bastaban un par de cumplidos para atraer su ego, y un par de risillas tontas y miradas inocentes e _indefensas_ para terminar de hipnotizarlos y hacer que de forma inconsciente se entregaran completamente a la voluntad de una mujer.

Eso no quería decir que todo aquello dejara de ser divertido.

— Creo que nos hemos vuelto demasiado buenas en esto —. Escuchó comentar a su compañera, y con una ligera sonrisa traviesa se giró a donde la peliazul terminaba de colocar el 'escenario' para la ocasión.

La impecable casa se mantenía prácticamente como la habían encontrado al entrar alrededor de una hora antes. Nunca se molestaban en revolver el lugar en busca de dinero o de las seguramente caras joyas de la familia —. Que cosas como esas desaparecieran podría atraer demasiada atención. Y además, no era por esa razón que hacían lo que hacían —, así que lo único que estaba fuera de su lugar eran varias botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas. Algunas habían sido volcadas sobre la seguramente antigua y cara alfombra que adornaba la habitación, un par más habían sido rotas contra alguna de las paredes o de los muebles. Un par de vasos vacíos o a medio vaciar descansaban también por aquí y por allá, uno colocado estratégicamente al alcance de la mano del muchacho inconsciente.

— Bueno, el pobre no parecía tener mucha experiencia con el mundo —. Le comentó M en respuesta, sin perder en ningún momento su expresión confiada y casi diabólica.

— Lo sé, pero es decir, ni siquiera tuvimos que _hacerle_ nada —. E soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza al volver junto a su compañera, mirando casi con pena al castaño.

M rio también. El chico había estado demasiado dispuesto y ansioso a darles lo que querían, prácticamente había saltado él mismo a la fosa de los leones. Una parte de su cerebro bromeaba diciéndole que quizás incluso se había dado cuenta desde el principio del fuerte somnífero que había puesto en su bebida durante un descuido y la había tomado con todo gusto para complacerlas.

— Vámonos de aquí —. Fue el único comentario que hizo en respuesta cuando dio una última calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus labios. Un cigarrillo que, cabía aclarar, el mismo Ben le había ofrecido y dado fuego con el encendedor que sobresalía en ese momento del bolsillo de su camisa.

'E' asintió y se adelantó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco tras abrirla y mirando a su amiga esperar un par de segundos más antes de dejar caer el cigarrillo sobre la cama y darse la vuelta para seguirla.

Bajaron sin prisa las escaleras. A pesar de que el licor esparcido por la habitación aceleraría el trabajo de las llamas, sabían que tenían tiempo suficiente para salir del lugar sin peligro. Una vez estuvieron al aire libre la de cabello violeta se colocó de nuevo sus lentes oscuros, que hacían juego con los que su compañera sacó del interior de su abrigo azul con el reverso rojo. Para cuando hubieron subido de vuelta a su auto y M lo puso en marcha humo comenzaba a salir de las ventanas de la casa de color celeste que dejaban atrás, aunque ambas chicas sabían demasiado bien que tomaría un tiempo para que las personas en el pueblo se dieran cuenta de ello. Para cuando llegaran para intentar salvar al heredero de la familia Adams, sería demasiado tarde.

La maliciosa sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de la pelimorada se ensanchó con placer. Prácticamente podía ver los encabezados en los periódicos locales de la mañana siguiente. Benjamin F. Adams, el único hijo del dueño de las industrias Beastly, había muerto al quemarse su hogar hasta las cenizas. Hablarían seguramente de como el muchacho había tenido un futuro brillante —, incluso, se esperaba que incursionara en el mundo de la política algún día —, y de como nadie sospechaba que su aparente adicción oculta a la bebida y los cigarrillos sería lo que terminaría tan pronto con su vida. De las dos chicas provenientes —, con orgullo en realidad —, de la Isla de los Perdidos no se mencionaría nada, eran lo suficientemente cuidadosas para no dejar pistas que pudieran incriminarlas.

— El mundo podrá odiarnos, pero nunca conocerá nuestros nombres —. Comentó mientras dejaban atrás el letrero de 'Bienvenidos a Auradon' al costado de la carretera, moviendo la palanca de las velocidades para acelerar un poco más el auto.

Sintió una de las manos de su compañera cerrarse en torno a la suya que se mantenía sobre la palanca de velocidades, y le dedicó apenas un guiño por sobre los lentes oscuros antes de regresar la mirada a la carretera. Conducirían por algunas horas antes de dar con la siguiente ciudad a la que se dirigían, un sitio llamado Charmington. Y una vez ahí podrían celebrar como era debido.

* * *

— No puedo creer que sigas con eso Evie.

La peliazul que aparentemente respondía a ese nombre no se dejó amedrentar por el tono de reproche de su acompañante. Simplemente le respondió con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, jugueteando con la pluma que sostenía entre los dedos y teniendo frente a si una libreta encuadernada en violeta y azul oscuro.

— Aun no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto Mal —. Comentó con tranquilidad, dejando de escribir para dar un sorbo al vaso de whisky escocés que la pelimorada le había entregado antes de sentarse frente a ella en la mesa —. Y tampoco entiendo como no puedes querer que nuestras 'aventuras' queden inmortalizadas de alguna forma.

La otra chica rodó los ojos, dando un largo trago a su bebida antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y arrebatar el pequeño diario a su compañera.

— Es casi demasiado poético ¿no te das cuenta? —. Insistió la de azul con tono meloso y travieso —. Dos chicas recorriendo el país en un auto negro, ganándose la confianza y el amor de algunos pobres ingenuos en cada pueblo o ciudad… y luego desapareciendo entre las llamas sin dejar rastro. Simplemente podría ser un buen libro.

— Y podría ser la prueba que nos incrimine de todo algún día —. Reclamó la otra afilando su mirada sobre ella cuando notó como se levantaba de su asiento, solo para deslizarse junto a ella al otro lado de la mesa de aquel reservado en un bar.

— Oh, por favor, ni siquiera he puesto nuestros nombres ahí una sola vez —. Le señaló divertida, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura para atraerla un poco más cerca —. ¿Cómo es eso que dices? El mundo podrá odiarnos…

-… Pero nunca conocerá nuestros nombres —. Completó finalmente la otra, sin poder resistirse a devolverle la sonrisa a Evie cuando se inclinó para unir sus labios por apenas una fracción de segundo, antes de atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes de forma traviesa.

Quizás su encuentro, de vuelta muchos años atrás en la Isla, había sido una simple casualidad del destino. Mal había sido la hija de la autoproclamada líder de la ciudad, la villana más temida en todo el país, y estaba lista para seguir sus pasos por su propia diversión. Evíe había sido solo una chica con mala suerte que había aprendido a sobrevivir en aquel ambiente caótico y, en algún punto, había terminado por tomarle el gusto. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos negaría nunca lo bueno que era haber encontrado a la otra mitad de su extraño dúo dinámico, Alguien con quien, simplemente, pudieran ser tan malas como quisieran.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo las distrajo del segundo beso que habían iniciado, atrayendo su atención hacia el muchacho de cabello negro y marcado acento inglés que reía de forma desvergonzada desde lo alto de una de las mesas del bar, entre los vítores y cantos de los muchachos que aparentemente lo acompañaban.

De forma prácticamente sincronizada, un par de sonrisas maliciosas se formaron en los rostros de las chicas, y apenas tuvieron que dirigirse una mirada para saber que ambas pensaban en la misma cosa; Si tenían suerte—, y realmente, siempre la tenían—, podrían terminar con ese tal Harry Hook antes incluso de ir a dormir.

 _Verdaderamente, era tan bueno tener a alguien junto a quien podían ser tan malas._

* * *

 _Sep, honestamente estoy bastante conforme con este trabajo uwu asi que espero que haya entretenido a los que se hayan pasado por aqui a leerrlo o algo_

 _No tengo mucho más que decir ni nada uwor ya me pasare en otro momento a subir algun otro de mis trabajos con este universo o, con algo de suerte, algun trabajo nuevo tambien uwor asi que mantenganse atentos_

 _y como siempre, gracias por leer!_


End file.
